claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuma
Etymology 'Origins' From the Sanskrit उमा (flax), suggestive of character's hair color. One of over a thousand names for the Hindu goddess, Parvati. The original VIZ Media spelling, "Uma," is a common first name in India, and increasingly common in the West. ユマ is "Uma" as in ユマサーマンUma Thurman in Wikipedia (Uma Thurman). 'Uma versus Yuma' Owing to a similar spelling and pronouciation, ユマ often confused with ウマ (yuma), Japanese for "pony." Or "Yuma," the county and town in Arizona, named after the North American Indian people—the Yuman—itself derived from "Yahnuiyo," meaning "son of the captain." The American "Yuma" is pronounced U-ma. The Hindi feminine first name "Uma" is pronounced OO-muh, as in the FUNimation anime. 'Yuma now official' VIZ Media uses "Uma" between Scene 51''Claymore 9'' Scene 51, p. 78 and Scene 98,Claymore 18 Scene 98, p. 78 then switches to "Yuma" in Scene 105.Claymore 19, Scene 105, p. 111 "Yuma" in continued use as of Scene 112.Claymore 20 Scene 112, p. 147 Appearance 'Claymore warrior' 'Physical' In her first appearance, her back turned, wearing her characteristic ponytail.Claymore 9, Scene 50, p. 145; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Uniform' A butterfly-shaped buckle holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders. The faulds skirt has horizontally overlapped bands on the hips. 'Ghost' After 7-year timeskip, she wears her hair loose. During the timeskip, she replaces her Organization uniform. But instead of "Zettai Ryouiki" look—light armor worn over sleeved top, gaped stockings and short skirt—Yuma wears a "catsuit". Her only armor are spaulders on her shoulders. Closest to Helen in dress. Later in Scene 129, before engaging Cassandra, Yuma reverts to her old uniform.Jump SQ, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 629–631 Personality Originally a low ranking double-digit, Yuma is fearful and hesitant in combat. Possibly one of braver warriors, since she has the most to overcome. In Chaldean Numerology, the number 40—Yuma's number—reduces to 4, the sign of youth. A "4" is fated to have an immature and sometime insecure personality. Compare to Tabitha. Datasheet 'Class' Yuma is a defensive type.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 730 Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. Initially appears to have a low Yoma power baseline. 'Technique' Yuma's iconic technique is the "thrown sword."Claymore 15, Scene 83, p. 91 Possibly alluding to the Chakram—a thrown, bladed ring used by the Hindu goddess Uma as a weapon. History 'Childhood' Born in Sutafu near Organization HeadquartersClaymore 15, Scene 82, p. 155 'Organization' 'Battle of the North' Member of the battle group in Pieta during the Battle of the North. Assigned to Team Miria: Queenie (No. 20) and Tabitha (No. 3).Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 173; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During the first engagement with the three scouts, Team Miria fights the Dreadlock awakened. Yuma loses her arm.Claymore 10, Scene 54, p. 89; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Uma being carried by Tabitha 'Engagement II' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Yuma appears in her own flashback, while she follows Clare in Alfons. In the banquet hall of the Eastern Inn, Miria holds a meeting with the battle group. She tells everyone to take a half dose of suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, a warrior will radiate no aura, making her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 66, pp. 83–87 Before the second engagement, Yuma appears in Scene 56. After second engagement of Pieta, seven warriors survive—Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare.Claymore 12, Scene 66, pp. 93–94 ='Anime' = Mentioned by Flora before engagement. The Northern Army invades Pieta. After losing three members, versus five Claymore warriors, the Northern Army retreats. Rigaldo sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Yuma may be among the survivors during the inn lobby scene.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 '7-year timeskip' 'Alfons' Yuma is one of seven Ghosts who desert the Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoma powerless techniques. Miria serves as captain.Claymore 12, Scene 67, p. 121 Despite risking exposure to the Organization, the Ghosts rescue the Dabi hunt.Claymore 12, Scene 65, p. 74 Meanwhile, Yuma accompanies Clare to a deserted village. There, Clare finds evidence that Raki may still be alive. Back at the cavern hideout, she announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability. Satisfied, Miria says she will accompany Clare. But everyone decides to go en masse.Claymore 12, Scene 67, pp. 132–133 'Toulouse' 'Agatha' The Ghosts find Rabona under siege by Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 77, pp. 125 After Agatha's death, Miria relates her research on Organization—Miria's theory.Claymore 15, Scene 79–Scene 80, pp. 52–76 'Left behind' Miria tells everyone to take care of personal business before the last fight with the Organization. Clare travels west to Lautrec—with Cynthia and Yuma—to find Raki. Helen goes south to Mucha with Deneve. Miria will wait in Rabona for everyone's return. But she adds one caveat: "When the time comes, I'll go forward alone if I must,"Claymore 15, Scene 82, p. 154 foreshadowing the events of Scene 106. 'Lautrec' 'Lacroix' In Lacroix, Cynthia and Clare fight awakened, while Yuma knocks unconscious Organization search party.Claymore 15, Scene 83, pp. 181–193 Yuma uses her thrown sword to immobilized the awakened's wings, enabling the final kill. But Rubel witnesses everything. Later in a private meeting under a gateway arch, Cynthia realizes that Rubel is a mole for the Dragons' allies.Claymore 16, Scene 84, p. 32 Rubel plays on their sympathies by claiming that Rafaela and Renée are being held captive by Riful. Clare suspects that Rubel is only trying to get them killed.Claymore 16, Scene 84, p. 37 Baited by Rubel, the warriors search for Renée and Rafaela. They run into Dauf, who grabs Yuma's leg, which Clare cuts off. While Cynthia regenerates Yuma's leg, Clare follows Dauf into Witch's Maw II.Claymore 17, Scene 90, pp. 20–37 'Destroyer' When the Destroyer awakens, Yuma flees carrying Cynthia, now too weak to flee on her own. They run into Beth, merging with a parasitic rod.Claymore 18, Scene 96, p. 20 Later, Yuma again flees carrying Cynthia, now without her lower torso, lost to the awakened Beth.Claymore 18, Scene 98, p. 71 Still later, when Hellcats threaten them, Yuma leaves Cynthia behind, Cynthia's body now regenerated. Yuma lures Hellcats away from Cynthia. But Dietrich brings Abyss Feeders and rescues Yuma.Claymore 18, Scene 101, pp. 189–191 As Yuma holds up Cynthia, they witness the Destroyer consume a forest.Claymore 19, Scene 105, p. 110 'Return to Holy City' Ghosts repel an invasion of awakened and Yoma sent by the Organization in reprisal for Miria's attack.Claymore 20, Scene 108, pp. 21–24 Later on Helen's insistence, the Ghosts bring the Yoma cocoon from Lautrec to Rabona.Claymore 20, Scene 109, p. 44 'Sutafu' 'Rescuing hunt' Yuma accompanies Ghosts to rescue Miria. During rescue of Anastasia's hunt, Yuma uses a thrown sword on a rampaging awakened, while Cynthia heals Phina.Claymore 20, Scene 112, pp. 142–143 'Miria' Later at Organization Headquarters, they find Miria fighting an awakened Hysteria. Anastasia yanks Miria back to earth.Jump SQ, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 Cynthia calms Miria's runaway Yoma power, while Yuma regenerate Miria's injuries. Deneve and the Ghosts decide to rescue the two warriors impaled on Hysteria's limbs.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 620 After Miria recovers, Yuma joins her comrades in charging Anstasia's hair cord with Yoma energy. 'End of Organization' After the deaths of Hysteria and Roxanne, Miria, Deneve and Helen invade the Executive facility. Meanwhile, Yuma regenerates Audrey's limbs on the battlefield. Audrey is made whole. Soon Miria announces the death of Limt.Jump SQ, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 258–261 'Return of Clare' The Ghosts sail back to Rabona. Clare is freed from the cocoon,Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 409 as well as the Destroyer and Priscilla, whose combat engulfs an awakened audience.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 410–411 Two female awakened are hurled into the city. They awakened into huge tapeworm- and origami-like forms.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 367–369 Miata then Clarice attack the Origami awakened. Clarice is thrown back, but is rescued by Cynthia and Yuma.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 373–375 'Cassandra' Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare fight the awakened Cassandra. Elsewhere in the hills, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma collectively synchronize their Yoma power with Cassandra, a technique that has parallels with Yoma Energy Alignment and Control and Yoma power harmonization. The goal is breaking the spell that Priscilla has over Cassandra's mind. And preventing the two from merging.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 771–772 They fail to synchronize with Cassandra. But despite this crisis, they become even more concerned about the mysterious, yet familiar aura that Helen noticed earlier.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, p. 775 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore category:Battle group Category:Battle of the North Category:7-year timeskip Category:Ghosts Category:Rebellion